Heat trace systems are commonly used in industrial and commercial settings to maintain or raise the temperature of pipes or tanks in a piping system through the use of heat trace cables comprising electrical heating elements or heat traces that are in physical contact with the pipe or tank, as the case may be. Proper operation of the heat trace cables can be verified by visual inspection sometimes. An employee physically walks around areas having the heat trace cables and inspects lighted towers, often at the end of the respective heat trace cables (and hence sometimes referred to as “end of line” or EOL lights) so that they are lit when the heat trace cables are energized and working properly. Since the EOL lights are on when the heat trace cables are properly energized, the inspecting employee needs to know where to look in the facility in order to notice an EOL light that is turned off in order to notice a heat trace cable that is not functioning properly. If the inspecting employee does not know where to look, he/she might miss the turned-off EOL light, thereby missing the nonfunctioning heat trace cable.